battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kerri Amber/Archive 3
Welcome back Sactage, welcome back! Just chip in where you can, there's a lot of articles needing cleanup particularly. - 22:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting. The Recent Changes sounds good. I once looked into bots months ago, but decided I couldn't be bothered. I'd be interested in what you could come up with. You might want to read Forum:Name Colours, a few weeks old but it's got a heated debate on the topic of coloured usernames if you want to revive the discussion (I still think its a good idea but I let it drop when it kicked off...) - 22:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It might be worth posting about the bot at the forum... - 14:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::youre an admin at the cod wiki?Butthead4 00:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC)butthead4 Changing template/add sound Thx for the help now its looks easly, anyway if you look at the m16 page at battlefield heroes there is no place to put the sound player, do you know how to add rename it to "sound" ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/M16#M16_2 Bot admin Done - 19:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) IRC controlling bot How does the bot get controlled through the IRC? Just wanting to know in case I somehow, through some long and highly complicated twist of fate, have to control it or whatever for a period of time. That may actually happen, seeing as I get 12 weeks of summer holiday to waste this year... - 19:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) URL Are you able to control him? Or is it only reserved to administrators? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well, at the moment, Sactage is the only person that knows how to control it. But I wouldn't have a problem with non-administrators being able to use it, with restrictions of course - 16:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think that, even though it may seem a bit aloof and stupid to some, but a restriction of who gets to use URL should permanantly be in effect. Otherwise, as stupid as it may seem, who knows what could happen if a vandal/troll with bot-control experience could do with it? - 16:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking, maybe limit it to admins/rollbacks. Anyway, maybe we should discuss this in a forum rather than at poor Sactage's talk page... - 16:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Great. Problem solved! - 11:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, so can you make it license my recent uploads with the following? : Licensing : : Thanks. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:51, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :...please? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries. As long as it got done. ::Thanks. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Another small request... Can you get URL to license my 8 most recent uploads with: : : I guess at some point I should learn how to use it for myself... Thanks. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, make that 10 last uploads. Forgot a few. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries, I totally understand. I've got my own exams too. ::Good luck. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, can you also license the new BF1942 uploads I made with the same? BTW, if it's too much of a hastle, I can do it myself, but since I have the opportunity... Anyways, maybe you can give me a tutorial of how to do it myself sometime? That way I could leave you in peace lol. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, you know what, no worries, I did it myself. How did you exams go? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Some bot tasks Can you get it to do the double redirects again, pretty please. Plus, could it tag every image in with ? - 11:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to keep bugging you, but a few more tasks too... *Can you get it to remove all of the links to , but only on mainspace articles *Can you get it to tag every mainspace page without either or with *Categorise all templates in with Category:Templates Thanks - 14:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :But preferably wait until about 8am UTC tomorrow to do it, so the lists can update before you execute - 14:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) OK, thanks - 15:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) OK, no worries - 16:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Raping my talk now, eh http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Callofduty4&action=history Unbelievable. On another note, play BC2 with me next weekend, or face the consequences. --Callofduty4 22:56, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: I have no clue. I just did it because I felt the desire to, like I almost emptied out this thing. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Bot task Would it be at all possible for R2-D2 to licence the 9 image uploads I recently made with '??? I would usually make the effort myself, but Mr Bond'll get angry very soon if they aren't licenced, and I have to welcome 15 people to a dinner party waste-of-mildly-expensive-food-drink-and-lots-of-everyone's-time held by my grand-parents. Lovely... - 19:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sactage, I was wondering if you could organise some bot tasks for me. I don't know quite what's possible, but here goes: *Can you replace ' with for every page in Category:Self? There might be some more to follow too. Thanks - 16:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Second thoughts, can you postpone that. I'll tell you when to start it - 16:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter, got it done sooner than I expected. You can start in your own time - 17:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Moar bot stuff If you've got the time, can you license my 20 most recent uploads with ? Thanks! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Pwetty pwease? :< SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks for telling me. Since there's no other option, I'll look into it myself... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Bot tasks Is there any chance of getting any bot tasks this side of Christmas. Let me know when you can do it because I've got a fairly major task for it - 22:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yipee. In that case, can you get it to: :*Replace all instances of with :*Replace all instances of with :: References :Pretty please. - 22:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, fine. So long as it gets done - 15:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::There's a nice hole in that directive; automatically creates References . Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::And I just removed the level 1 References heading from the template. Problem solved. 11:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was going to remove the automatic heading in the template myself once they'd been replaced. With the template heading, when you click the section edit button, it edits the template, not the page you're on. Hence I wanted the change. Thanks Sactage. - 12:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) This might sound a bit bizarre, but can you get the bot to tag all images without with . That should put them all into a category so I can scroll through for any that should be tagged with EA. Then when I'm done, the bot can untag them all again. Is that possible? - 13:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Thanks - 21:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I look forward to sifting through them all when it's done! - 17:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :OK, thanks - 20:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Double redirects Would it be possible for the bot to correct all of the double redirects, please? - 19:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Bot The bot can do simple replacement tasks right? Is it possible to get it to replace all instances of: ]] |col2= :.ogv]] with :.ogv|thumb| ]] }} ? - 14:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Plus delete all instances of st, nd, rd and th - 16:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi I noticed you were active briefly earlier, so I wondered if I could get a few bot tasks done before you disappeared again. I'd like: *the double redirects done *the replacement OGG/OGV task described above *a replacement task - all instances of wikipedia: with [[ *deletion task - removing all instances of: :::st :::nd :::rd :::th Pretty please... - 22:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, perhaps you could get it so that I can give it tasks, rather than have to keep coming to you - I'm sure you've got better things to be doing than my bot tasks - 22:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Back Great to have you back. I don't think there are any new tasks that need doing, so I suggest you just go through the section above and do the st/nd/rd/th deletion task and the double redirects - but don't bother with the WP or OGG/OGV - 07:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :OK, thanks for getting that done. Also, no I don't mind you editing the MediaWiki page... - 13:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) possible URL task Hey Sac. I know this may be a bit specialised, but is is possible to get URL to do a specialist task for me? It's part of our rollout of [[BF:VIDEO, and I'd be really relieved if it were possible to delete any sections on weapon articles that are under the heading: Demonstration . It may be a randomly difficult task to do, but it'd help my next major project, the implementation of the new policy, be much easier. Please reply soon if it is possible to do so. - 18:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. Hope it didn't cause you too much hassle. - 12:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: I would hug the screen for you doing that, but it's coated with cleaning products... - 16:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey how's it going? I just realised you were another Trusted User, Nice to Meet you? by the way i have seen you over in the COD Wiki. Zephalian 01:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Bot Did you get the bot to remove the links on the level 2 headings on every article? Removal task Hi Sactage. If you get a bit of spare time for bot-tasking, can you remove all links to 2 recently deleted files - File:Battlefield BC2 ICON.png and File:Battlefield 3 Icon.png (in fact, you could do it for all if you wanted, but I'd imagine that'd be a pretty tedious task, so feel free to say no), plus some double redirect fixing - 16:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough, it's not urgent - 09:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Awarded! A little task, if you may... Just to rest assured that our new articles are classified properly (spotted some that aren't), could you set your bot in the way he places Category:Unclassified to the articles that lack our classification (which is, lacking ' , ''' , , , and . Those with should be placed with Unclassified as well, as it isn't well done per our policy). Can it be done, please? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 21:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. Please keep me updated about it. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 22:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry if I'm bothering you a bit too much, but have you got any update about it? The ''Unclassified category is empty and I'm wondering if the searching was already done :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk'']]) 21:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL Dude, do you have some sort of issue with me? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) H2 said you wanted me? I only saw just now. So this "guido" character really was a sockpuppet? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:09, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Staff and I confirmed it via CheckUser. I'm normally not supposed to block users like that using my global tools, but he's obviously evading a ban, so I went ahead and did it. I had H2 poke you so that I could talk with you and make sure you understand what was happening. 04:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for dealing with that. Charcoal121 19:24, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks for handling it. That guy's been on us for several months now, and only that IP range block from DANASCAT stopped him for a while. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Something seems to have happened hello Sactage, on community central, i have been blocked. you had seen me on the chat and i wasn't blocked. But now, for some reason, i have been blocked again. Reason given: Abusing multiple accounts ^ this is a false reason, in fact, there was no reason for me being blocked so can you please unblock me. Lwalt26 says "ride the ponies " 02:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :The range block I have in place is anonymous-users-only, you should be able to join chat. The block was not targeted at you specifically, but your education institution's IP range, as a user was creating many sockpuppets from your school. 02:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Help I'm not sure if you're allowed to use your abilities without contacting somebody of higher authority, but could you check out some of the users who've recently signed up on this wiki/arrived on this wiki? I'm of the suspicion that they're the same person. Links: User:Thunderbolt 1 User:Atlantis 1 User:Gumrak 1 There might be others. Point is that they've acted fairly similar to one another, have similar manners of speaking and recently (I guess) the ban on this guy and his sockpuppets must have expired on the rest of Wikia because one of his socks harassed me on the Fallout wiki, so I really am not sure what to think right now. I think it's a bit too coincidental, but I don't know for certain. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) : please. 03:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC)